Remilia Scarlet
"The moon tonight is red. You will know death." General Information Remilia Scarlet is the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya and Meiling, and the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre. Though her appearance (and often behavior) is childlike, and seems nonthreatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match, being known throughout Gensokyo as the dangerous "Scarlet Devil." Like all vampires she is photosensitive and weakens when exposed to sunlight, so she typically remains inside her mansion (which has few windows to prevent light getting in) during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, her light appetite means her victims almost never die from their wounds. Personality While she tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening vampire aristocrat, Remilia is as childish as her appearance suggests. However, she is surprisingly polite. Her long lifetime has only served to make her prone to boredom and as a result she prizes anything she finds novel. In Silent Sinner in Blue she allows herself to be manipulated by Yukari Yakumo, simply because the alternative would have been boring. The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion spend much of their time catering to Remilia's odd whims (including numerous parties), though she does make an effort to appreciate and respect their patience. Remilia is respected by most youkai of Gensokyo and so she's said to have a charismatic personality. However, in reality this is only because of the fear they have for her kind. While she can act in an overblown and grandiose fashion, she usually only does it during incidents or for important matters. Otherwise, she tends to exhibit childish behavior. She enjoys novel things and isn't above playing along in silly games or allowing herself to be manipulated if it means staving off boredom. Her behavior may be due to the fact she actually has the wisdom of a 500 year old being with the personality of a bratty child. Yet, it remains to be said that she has an overflowing and charming personality that even makes most fairies stick around as employees despite their freedom to leave at any time. Abilities As a vampire, Remilia has tremendous physical abilities (superhuman strength and speed) and magical power. According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, vampires have the strength of oni and the speed of tengu, that allow them to uproot a thousand-year-old tree single-handedly and to run through the Human Village in a flash. While the true extent of these capabilities is unknown, Remilia's profile in Immaterial and Missing Power describes her as being "faster than the eye can follow, and strong enough to crush boulders", and in Silent Sinner in Blue, ''she claimed that she was able to fly around the Moon (or at least around its "fantastic" version) in an extremely short period of time. Vampires also have the ability to turn into a swarm of bats or even mist to escape or dodge an attack. Additionally, as long as their head remains intact they can regrow the entire body in just one night. Because vampires possess all of these capabilities, they are among one of the strongest species in Gensokyo. Like most vampires, Remilia has the power of shape-shifting at her disposal and can change into a bat. However, unlike most vampires, her wings remain visible even when she is in human form, making it impossible to pass herself off completely as a human. Because she has the ability to summon and manipulate devils, it would be natural for her employing them in great numbers. However, the Scarlet Devil Mansion currently only has one little devil, usually seen around the library of the mansion, in employment. It remains a mystery as to why so many fairy maids are employed instead. Vampires like Remilia are also agelessly immortal, as they forfeit growth and maturity in exchange for eternal life. Manipulation of Fate In the current world view of Gensokyo, there isn't detailed information concerning this ability nor an instance where Remilia clearly used it. Thus, what this ability actually entails is quite uncertain. If the power is as potent as it suggests, then for any enemies that she confronts, she should be able to change fate to her advantage so that she would always win. However, since Remilia does sometimes lose, this does not seem to be the case. This could just because of the spell card rules however, similar to how Reimu Hakurei is not allowed to easily win any battle by using her ability to float out of reality (before Marisa Kirisame came out with ''Fantasy Nature, which has a time limit and thus is not completely unbeatable). It is unclear whether Remilia manipulates it intentionally or if she can only change the fate of things around her without being aware of doing so. Thus, there exist speculation as to whether she truly can use it. The best representation of this ability would be in several of her spell cards where she uses red chains that chase the enemy (chains are commonly associated with destiny). According to Hieda no Akyuu in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it seems to be that those in her vicinity will be followed by bad fortune. This may be a "use" of her ability similar to Hina Kagiyama's ability to spread curses and misfortune by merely being close to someone. However, this is not an effect that can be quantified. Akyuu also states that Remilia can bring great changes in one's daily life with nothing more than a word but as mentioned before, it is still something that can't be measurable. As such, no one can know when or if she's actually doing it. In Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, according to her little sister Flandre Scarlet, the true nature of the ability may simply be to know what happens in the future. However, Flandre also said that it's just that "Remilia just likes to talk that way" and thus may just be an act of pretence. Story It is not known how Remilia came to Gensokyo in the first place, but the Scarlet Devil Mansion (and thus presumably Remilia herself) were in Gensokyo at least as early as 1998. It is also known that when she came to Gensokyo, the Great Hakurei Barrier (erected in 1885) had been in place for a while, as at this point in Gensokyo's history, the youkai had lost much of their power from being unable to attack humans. Upon arriving in Gensokyo, Remilia quickly gathered many subordinates and proceeded to go on a rampage. However, she was eventually defeated by powerful youkai. They settled on a devil's contract where the youkai would give her humans for food, and in exchange she would not attack the humans of Gensokyo. Such prohibition proved distasteful to many youkai, which led to talks with Reimu Hakurei to establish a set of ground rules for battle (It is unclear if Remilia was involved in these discussions). This culminated in the creation of the spell card rules. In 2003, almost immediately afterwards, another plot of Remilia's would lead to the first incident that used the system. In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Remilia decided to release a mist over Gensokyo to block out the sun and let her move freely during the day; after her scheme was discovered and halted, she was forced to use a parasol to shade herself when she wanted to move around during daylight hours (as mentioned in Immaterial and Missing Power). A speculation from Hieda no Akyuu, however, is that Remilia actually staged the entire incident and lost on purpose in order to show Sakuya Izayoi, who was having trouble adapting to Gensokyo's environment, that humans could be friends. There is nothing to prove this to be true, but nothing to really disprove it, either. In the multiverse, Remilia recreated the scarlet mist incident in an attempt to show everyone her power, and to make everyone think she was cool. It was also hinted that she did it to impress someone. In the end, the heroes talked her out of it instead of fighting. Little did they know, the incident allowed Rin Satsuki to start her plan to erase all of Everquest. Relationships Flandre Scarlet Flandre Scarlet is Remilia's younger sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only time in an official work that they are depicted together is in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Sakuya Izayoi Sakuya Izayoi serves Remilia Scarlet as the Head Maid without question, a servitude with which no one knows why either trusts each other so much (Perfect Memento in Strict Sense gives the most popular theory). She is often assigned to run errands relating to the current incidents, as Remilia cannot go outside without an umbrella. Sakuya follows Remilia's requests even when she knows it won't work, such as catching Lily White to catch Spring in Strange and Bright Nature Deity, because that's what her mistress wants. When Remilia playfully criticizes Sakuya for her failure to catch spring, she takes it in good stride and doesn't disagree. They are shown to be close friends, as Remilia forgives Sakuya even though she is not always competent in keeping away unwanted visitors, seen through her defeat by two humans in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She will also do things for Remilia if Remilia doesn't even ask, like accompanying her in Imperishable Night and Immaterial and Missing Power. As stated in her profile, occasionally she's more a babysitter than a maid. She chastises Remilia in her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Immaterial and Missing Power victory quotes for sneaking out food or playing around too much. Remilia is not only Sakuya's master but the one who gave Sakuya her name, according to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense. Considering Sakuya's murky past and the unlikelihood of a human becoming a vampire's servant, the leading theory is that Sakuya was once a vampire hunter, and Remilia earned Sakuya's servitude by besting her in combat. Patchouli Knowledge Patchouli Knowledge is Remilia's friend. In Perfect Cherry Blossom ending, Remilia called Patchouli Pache. The two have been depicted having tea and casual conversation together in Silent Sinner in Blue and Oriental Sacred Place, where Patchouli offhandedly commented that they're both creatures of the night. As stated in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Patchouli's role at the mansion is to solve problems (and to cause them), although it is uncertain if that means she's officially an employee or not. Regardless, Patchouli will often volunteer her services when she sees Remilia in need of them (such as causing a rainstorm to keep Flandre Scarlet confined to the Scarlet Devil Mansion when Flandre was trying to get out in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil). It is unknown how Patchouli came to live at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but she has been there for about one hundred years. Meiling Meiling is the gateguard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and thus an employee of Remilia's. Meiling serves her mistress faithfully and loyally (but not necessarily competently all the time), apologizing to her not-present mistress when she fails to defeat Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The only known depiction of an actual interaction between Meiling and Remilia in an official work is their win quotes to each other in Immaterial and Missing Power as well as Touhou Hisoutensoku, which depicts their interactions as a generally friendly one. Other interactions are stated in other works, however. Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red shows that Remilia likes to play pranks on Meiling quite often (the latest in the article being an order for Meiling to restore the garden to normal despite how Remilia knew it was beyond Meiling's ability to do so). Perfect Memento in Strict Sense also mentions that Remilia enjoys watching Meiling's duels with challengers at the gate. It is unknown how Meiling came to be under Remilia's employ or who hired her (an advertisement in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red shows that Sakuya Izayoi is the one currently in charge of hiring at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but that doesn't mean she was the one that hired Meiling). Reimu Hakurei It is unknown if Remilia was involved in the discussions with Reimu Hakurei that led to the creation of the spell card rules. Certainly, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil was where Reimu first met the other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and also where she discovered that Remilia was the mistress. Reimu's actual dialogue with Remilia herself, however, does not necessarily indicate whether they knew each other prior to that meeting or not. At any rate, after their battle in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Remilia often drops by the Hakurei Shrine to hang out with Reimu. She is one of several youkai depicted when Reimu complains about youkai hanging around her shrine in Wild and Horned Hermit, and Reimu successfully argues in an early chapter of Strange and Bright Nature Deity that she should be allowed into a party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion because Remilia always comes to her shrine. Although Remilia is fond of Reimu, she still has a rivalry of sorts with the Shrine Maiden too and is more than happy to get into a duel with her, as shown in Imperishable Night and Remilia's storyline in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Aya Shameimaru Like most characters, Remilia has been interviewed by Aya Shameimaru and is an involuntary source of news for her. Unlike other characters, however, Remilia seems to actually enjoy Aya's visits. Remilia plays along with Aya in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody pretending to be a monster in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and afterwards requests that Aya tell her if or when it gets in the news. She asks if she could be allowed to write an editorial for Aya's newspaper in her victory quote to Aya. Aya remarks to Meiling in her Touhou Hisoutensoku quote that she has a lot to thank the Scarlet Devil Mansion for due to its mass subscriptions to her news paper and providing lots of scoops. Remilia still gets annoyed when Aya just assumes she can come into the Scarlet Devil Mansion without being invited at the end of Silent Sinner in Blue, but lets her come along anyways. Yukari Yakumo Yukari Yakumo used Remilia as part of her scheme to extract the residence tax and get revenge on the Lunarians in Silent Sinner in Blue. Patchouli reveals Remilia knew she was manipulated but didn't care, because she was bored. Remilia herself has an unexplained rivalry of sorts with Yukari, wanting to get to the Moon in her own way before Yukari could to surprise her. This rivalry might be due to the power struggle mentioned in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense's Vampire article, possibly starting with the Vampire Incident. The rivalry is mostly on Remilia's part, though Remilia has no objections to Yukari staying for the party at the end of Silent Sinner in Blue or assisting her with investigating in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Dialogue in Immaterial and Missing Power seems to imply they've already known each other before that game. It is possible they met at the Vampire Incident, and that Yukari was the one that signed "the contract" with Remilia. Satori Komeiji Remilia has been seen hanging out with Satori on several occasions, often discussing things relating to their minions, sisters, and alliances. They mostly talk about serious business together. Daiyousei Daiyousei used to work for Remilia as a fairy maid. After Daiyousei risked her life to protect Remilia during an accident, Remilia was so grateful that she made sure Daiyousei was healed, then she set her free from the fates that bound her to the mansion. Quotes “Evil plans...? Hey, don’t leave me out of that...” “But I can say, someone will definitely die soon.” "I only used 1/10th of my strength. Just now." "Useless, useless, useless. I don't have time to let you win." "Go away, you rainmaker." "So what if the ground shakes a little? I'll be fine once I'm under a table!" "Hmm, I can't see anyone to kill time on..." "It's not scary if it's snow, because it doesn't flow."Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Former Villain Category:Neutral